Many complex tasks that are performed for personal or business purposes require a series of often nuanced steps to be performed or considered to complete the tasks. Frequently, there are one or two people who are “experts” at performing such a task because of the complexity of remembering how and when to perform the steps required, and the communication needed to become aware of improvements and changes to these tasks. This limited number of “experts” makes delegating performance of the task or steps therein a difficult matter. Often, even when delegation is possible, expert oversight is still required.
In the past, paper checklists have been used to document the steps that are needed to perform a task and guide a person when performing the task, but such paper checklists are limited in the information that they can convey and are difficult to update. For example, a paper checklist can only show what is recited on the checklist paper, and cannot be automatically linked to other information that may be useful in performing a task. As another example, when updating a paper checklist, prior copies of the paper checklist need to be gathered and thrown away and new copies of the paper checklist generated. And with paper checklists, oversight can be thwarted by delay, failure of coordination, or failure to document interim steps.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for presenting interactive checklists.